mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokuteru Mikado
Tokuteru Mikado (御門釈天 Tokuteru Mikado) is a handsome gentleman that introduces himself to the Names after the war with Azi Dahaka. In truth he is actually the leader of the Divine Army as well as the creator of Little Garden, Indra. Appearance A handsome man of average height for his age, brown eyes and hip length blue hair tied back. Mikado wears a white shirt opened at the collar with a black jacket over it, black pants and brown shoes. Personality Mikado was described by Shiroyasha as being the big brother who sets a bad example in heaven. This is backed up by his womanizing attitude and his inability to control his anger and desires. While he can be serious at times and cool headed, in more stressful situations that goes against his beliefs he will be enraged. Mikado though shows respect to everyone and never belittles those below him in terms of power. He is described as someone who can understand good and evil. The story described Mikado as being someone who is the most intelligent of the gods but also the one who suffered the most out of all the gods. And yet at the same time many characters have described him as a useless person and yet a great comrade. Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Black Rabbit - The Moon Rabbits are in service to Indra and are devoted to him. Despite this devotion though, Black Rabbit isn't afraid to criticize him just as much as she does Shiroyasha. Kudou Asuka - Kasukabe Yō - Saigou Homura - Ayazato Suzuka - Kudou Ayato - Prithvi Mata - A fellow Deva who works with Ayato on Earth. Arjuna - Mikado's son whom he is not on good terms with. Uesugi Kenshin - Background WIP Part 1 Volume 10 Volume 12 Part 2 Volume 1 - Return of the Problem Child Volume 2 - Second Coming of Avatara Volume 3 - Berserk, Fairy Express Gifts and Abilities Being the god of war, rain and thunderstorms also the leader of 12 Devas, Indra is ultimately powerful. Although there were many War Gods, but when talk about the strongest and most famous among them all, asking one thousand people and they all will speak the name of Indra. He was known as the God of Thunder, God of War, God of Heroes and King of Gods. His Spiritual Power can even match with the Chief God Zeus and he is the most strongest, oldest God. When he gave his power to Black Rabbit she was able to easily anihilate two Azi Dahaka clones and an Angel with ease. Though there was a large drawback that nearly killed her. For Indra to possess such power and sustain it is evidence to how strong he is. However due to giving his power to Black Rabbit, Mikado has lost a significant portion of his former strength that he was defeated by his son Arjuna. * Giving Divinity: '''Indra was able to grant Black Rabbit some of his Divinity, as seen in volume 10. The Divinity was powerful enough to give Black Rabbit the power to anihilate two Azi Dahaka Clones and an angel. * '''Electrokinesis: As the god of thunder, he had the ability to generate lightning. Jin stated that it is a Gift that is only reserved as the powers of Sky gods or even that of elder god tiers. The lightnings from Indra are Divine Lightnings and even a powerful Demon Lord like Azi Dahaka felt painful after being struck by them. Quotes Trivia *Mikado enjoys smoking and prefers a single brand that is hinted to be rather pricey. *Mikado was stated to once have been part of the Zoroastorian myths. *It was stated that Indra had sealed Azi Dahaka in the past before he turned into a Last Embryo. *He is stronger than Shiva and Brahma in the past. He could even match Zeus. *The reason why Indra is very weak at current time because the subsequent emergence of Gods and humanity histories continued to exist on, he divided his own power to share it to his people, including his son Arjuna who was granted with the strongest division of Indra's power. Plus he gave off his most powerful Throne to build new pantheon of Gods. Gallery Tokuteru Mikado.png Last Embryo V1 p003.png Le2 007.png LE305.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Last Embryo